Tenmaru Tatsumaki
is the main character and protagonist of the series; Reboot. He is currently an academy student from Yamagakure. Tenmaru is the current and first jinchūriki of Jian Bing — more commonly known as Byakkō. Background Tenmaru was born in the Mizūmi Village, a supply village nearby Yamagakure in the Land of Mountains. His parents were both shopkeepers, owning a local thrift shop. Thirteen years prior to the start of the series, Byakkō, the White Tiger of legend, attacked the village, and nearly destroyed it. In order to protect their main supply village, the village of Yamagakure reinforced the Mizūmi Village. However, the beast was too strong, threatening to involve the Yamakage himself. As a last resort, the village's main healer, Fujoshi Shihōin, used a complex seal to entrap the monster within the newly born Tenmaru, much to the dismay of the boy's parents. Hoping to prevent the boy from every growing into a shinobi, as revenge for what Yamagakure did to their family, Tenmaru's parents forbid him to practice ninjutsu or even be around shinobi. Nevertheless, Tenmaru grew up to admire the shinobi, and desired to become one himself. At the age of twelve, during a heated argument with his parents, Tenmaru's father struck him, throwing the young boy into a tantrum of rage that awakened Byakkō's power within him — causing him to nearly kill his father. Declaring their son a monster, his parents rejected him and banished him from their home. With no other path to take, Tenmaru set sights on Yamagakure, joining the village's Academy to finally complete his dream of becoming a shinobi. Personality Tenmaru is a young boy who grew up without the love or support of either of his parents. Though they took part in raising him, neither supported his dream of becoming a shinobi, nor did they take an active role in his education. Tenmaru, in his academy days, was considered a below average student, as he was poor at keeping attention on the lessons and was an even worst test-taker. Despite this adversity, Tenmaru has a soft, loving heart, and his compassion is readily apparent. He is also quite patriotic, as when he was younger, he would sneak away from his parents' shop to watch incoming or outgoing Yamagakure shinobi and cheer them on. He has also been known to sneak food to their nearby encampment, for the hungry soldiers; another sign of his compassion. This compassion, however, is tempered by a quick temper — often causing him to act rashly, or without thinking, which often results in him being in more trouble than he initially bargained for. As a shinobi, he strives to protect both his comrades and his village from harm. His dream is to eventually join the village's ANBU organization, and become a "top-class shinobi" who protects the Yamakage. Appearance Tenmaru is a short, thin, but well-toned young man who possesses short, spiky, blue hair and rough, hazel eyes. He wears a black jacket, with the sleeves rolled up, which he almost always leaves unzipped. Underneath, he wears a white tank top. In addition to this, he wears form-fitting black jeans, held in place by a teal-colored belt with a red chain running from two of its side loops. He also wears a singular dog tag around his neck as a necklace, and a singular wristband around his right wrist. Creation & Conception Tenmaru is meant to be a character who takes over for Ryun Uchiha as the main good guy of Ten Tailed Fox's stories. The name is both a pun on the author's user name (he is often called "Ten") as well as hinting at the nature of his inner beast. Tenmaru also bears some remarkable similarities to , though the other stresses that these are circumstantial, and that Tenmaru is actually quite different from Naruto. However, the author admits that, when giving Tenmaru his surname, he took inspiration from Naruto's surname to create it. Trivia * is a Japanese word that can either mean "tornado" or "water spout".